Supernatural IRL AU
by Nikki Ross
Summary: I've always wanted to meet the Winchesters, but they're like, 30 years older than me. So this is an AU where they live in my town! For privacy purposes, I'm changing my name in this story, but otherwise, this is an IRL AU. I do not own SPN characters in any way, shape, or form. Oh, and I ship Destiel, so be warned, because it's there.
1. Morning

**AN: Ages; Sam - 6****th**** grade Dean - 10****th**** grade Cas – 10****th**** Grade**

"Deeeeaaaan!" Sam shouted from downstairs. "C'mon, we'll be late!"

"Ugh…" Dean moaned. They lived twenty minutes away from Lincoln, which was ten minutes away from Samohi. School didn't start for two hours. Sam was such a paranoid nerd. "Hold on!" He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs for some grub before they left. Sam was sitting there, vibrating with excitement. How anyone could be excited at 6 am on a Monday morning was beyond Dean. "Are you excited for your first day of middle school?"

"Yeah! I can't wait. A new state, a new school… Honestly, I'm glad we moved. Things got really awkward back in Kansas after Jess broke up with me."

That was Sam. Always the kind of guy to wake up at dawn to do yoga and drink twig-and-berry juice out of a jar and find a bright side on a cloudy day. It was endearing, but mostly it was obnoxious. They had recently moved to Santa Monica, California from their home in Lawrence, Kansas. Sam would be attending Lincoln Middle School, whereas Dean would be joining Santa Monica High School, or Samohi, as the locals called it. Their dad, an auto mechanic, had said it was a "job transfer", but his mom Mary hadn't bought that. It had been the last straw in their marriage, and now their parents were divorced, with Mom back in Kansas.

"Dean, come ON! We need to go!" Sam shouted in his ear, startling Dean out of his thoughts. "Ok, ok." Together they climbed into their dads 1967 Chevy Impala and drove away.


	2. Sam's First Day

**AN: Well, here we go! The story starts to get interesting here. Before we start, I have some reviews to answer.**

**Guest #1:**

**Glad you liked it.**

**Guest #2:**

**I hope this chapter is satisfying for you.**

**I know you want the story to start, so let's get to it, eh?**

As Sam entered the school, all the first day of school butterflies rushed into him. His stomach, his chest, even his head. _Great,_ he thought, _even my head is swimming. And the school is huge. And I have no idea what to do with these papers. _They'd just moved here, so he had to deliver the papers today, instead of two weeks ago, like most students.

Sighing, he stepped into line. Looking up, he saw a wall of golden hair that looked almost like… "Jess?!"

The girl turned around, surprised. Then she smiled. She was holding papers, too. "Sorry, I think you have the wrong person. I'm Nikki." She extended her free hand. Sam took it.

"H-hi, I'm Sam. Sorry, you just look a lot like my ex."

Nikki nodded. "It's fine. Blond hair is rarer than black or brown," she said gesturing to Sam's own long brown hair, "but people constantly think I'm someone else they know. One day, I'm going to dye it."

"Next!" the teacher who read over papers and such called.

Nikki turned back to him and began the long process of getting her schedule. She than waited for Sam to get his before proceeding to find someone who looked like they were in a higher grade and asking for directions. She asked six people, but got the same direction each time. They all pointed her toward the Attendance Office, which was in the main building. On their way there, she looked over at Sam.

"So, Sam, what's your first period? You know what, just hand me your schedule." So he handed her his schedule, and her eyes widened in surprise. They had all the same classes except one: fourth period. She had Girl's Chorus, whereas he had his exploratory class. (That will be explained in the AN at the bottom.) "Whoa. It took me weeks of preparation to get into that math class. How long ago did you move here?"

"We moved here a week ago."

"Whoa. Welcome to Lincoln, Prodigy Boy."

**AN: First off, an exploratory class is a kind of elective at my school. Every grading period (every six weeks) you're assigned a new class. You get to take six classes, which sounds awesome, but if you really love one class, too bad.**

** Also, my name IRL isn't Nikki. No, you can't learn my real name if you don't know it already, I'm tired of weird ass packages from China. (It's happened more often than you'd think.)**

** Please review! Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Dean : Day One

**AN: I'm SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a week! First, I had writer's block. Then, I **_**finally**_ **get some inspiration. On a plane. With no internet. Can you guess where I was flying? My grandparent's house. They have Wi-Fi, but never remember the password, and this is a new laptop. It isn't connected to their f*cking Wi-Fi. I wrote a lot, though, so I'll do plenty of updating. Plus, I have a new rule for myself: I have to update all incomplete stories AT LEAST twice a month. (Publishing counts as updating.) Now, on with the story!**

After dropping off Sammy, Dean drove to his new school, SaMoHi. After parking Baby (the Impala- his car) he trudged up the hill to get his schedule. He stepped into line and sighed dramatically. Back in Kansas, he'd had to break up with his girlfriend Lisa, because of his dad's "job transfer." He moped a lot now.

"Excuse me?"

Dean looked up to see a boy about his height with jet black hair, electric blue eyes, and great lips. Not that he was looking. He totally wasn't bisexual. No. Completely straight, that was Dean Winchester. When people described what straight meant, they said, "See Dean Winchester? He's straight." Still…

"Yeah?" was all he could say to the totally not super mega hot boy in front of him.

"Can you not sigh so loudly and dramatically? It's really annoying."

Dean absolutely didn't blush. "Sure," he said, looking at the obviously rich boys shirt, the tag of which said 'Castiel." _Weird name._ he thought "Cas."

Cas merely rolled his eyes and turned back around. Needing something to do, he pulled out his phone. There was one text from his mom, three minutes ago.

"Hey there Dean! Have fun on your first day of High School!"

Dean smiled. "Thanks, mom. Love you." He replied.

"NEXT!" the man handing out schedules called. Dean went up, got his schedule, and went to class.

**AN: Sorry it's short. I've never been to SaMoHi, except to walk through it twice, so I didn't have much to write. Also, in a lot of Destiel fanfiction, it's a case of, "love at first sight." I wanted a little bit of that, but remember, Cas thought Dean was annoying for like, three episodes. Don't worry; they'll become friends, and then more than friends, soon enough.**


	4. Sam Joins a Group

**A/N: *Sneaks in in a ninja suit* *floorboard creaks* *watches in horror as all of my pissed-as-hell readers come out and attempt to murder me* WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN DON'T KILL ME I HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND A FAMILY (not with my boyfriend I'm 12) WHO WILL BE VERY SAD THAT IT WASN'T THEM! (This is where you laugh) You're all writers too, so you've had writers block, right? Yeah… well I think I'm over it! Also, I was planning to post the new chapters for Christmas, but I'm **_**traveling**_**. I'm not sure when this'll go online, so yeah. It's 2am on December 23 right now, as a heads up.**

**For this story, you'll need to know a bit about my school. Our periods are usually 50 mins long, with a 5 min passing period in between. After 2****nd**** period, at 10:05, we have a ten min break where the cafeteria serves snacks, then passing period, then third. Lunch is after fourth period, and it lasts for 30 mins, thee we go to a half hour "home base" which is like home room. On Wednesdays, school starts at 10:00 instead of 8:20, classes are shorter, there's no home base or nutrition, but school ends at the normal time. ONWARD MARCH!**

At nutrition, which Sam would need some time getting used to, Nikki brought him to meet her friends. First, she introduced him to a short redhead about his height* named Sky. Next, an even shorter Mexican named Gizelle, and then Jill, a Mexican about Nikki's height. There was another girl, Perla, the tallest having beaten Nikki by 2 inches, but Nikki clearly had not accepted her as part of the group. Sam could feel the girls' judgmental gazes, trying to determine if he was allowed. Sam sat at the edge of the table, next to Nikki, who he knew decently well at this point. (They'd sat together in first and second period. Same teacher, same seating.)

After the bell rang for passing period, Nikki quickly finished her banana bread and they went upstairs to science. On the way, an eighth grade boy who was a good four inches taller than Nikki shouted at him from the safety of his posse, "Hey you! Midget! Having fun with all your chick friends, you gay faggot!" Sam ducked down and kept walking, but stopped and turned when he noticed that Nikki wasn't with him. He turned around and was shocked at what he saw.

**(Sorry for the interruption. As a rule, I try to avoid first person writing, but it's the best way to write the next scene. Sorry for the boys language, and he's got karma coming his way. Heads up: Nikki is me, exactly, but slightly more badass, and she's beautiful. I basically just took away the fat I hate and made my face good. No biggie.)**

Nikki POV

When the douche bag said that, I froze. Slowly, I turned and walked over. Even in my two inch boots, I still was a good few inches shorter than him. But that didn't stop me from doing what I did next.

"What did you say?" I hissed in the guy's face. He repeated his words, and laughed again. While he was laughing, I had time to smile at him seductively, and lead him over to the lockers. I guess he thought I was an impressed seventh grade slut or whore or something, because he fell right for it. Once there, I grabbed his arm and before you could blink, he was in a half nelson against the lockers, his ear level with my mouth. I leaned forward and growled in his ear. "There are some things you should learn that may improve your medical wellbeing in the future. One," I started, grabbing is hair and pulling his head back so I looked straight down into his eyes that showed pure terror. "don't insult the people I care about. Two," I continued, positioning him so I could easily break his nose by jamming it forward five inches, tops. "don't use gay as an insult. And lastly three, don't insult gays by calling them fags." And with that, I shot my hand forward, barley stopping in time so as not to break his nose. "Consider this a warning. Next time, I won't stop." And with that, I let him go. I knew two things: one, I was safe; no way would he say the sixth grade girl threatened him. Two: I had just built an awesome reputation.

Back to Normal

Sam watched as al this went down. He didn't hear what she said to him, but that was ok. The visual was enough. As she stepped back, her true beauty hit him: her golden hair waving elegantly down just below her shoulders, her leather jacket and T-shirt perfectly outlining her incredible chest, her sea blue eyes perfectly set around her adorable nose with her full lips in a grin that was amazing to see, her royal blue jeans accentuating her ass just so; it was decided. He had feelings for her, feels for his only friend here.

When she came back, she seemed satisfied. Then she looked at him and blushed. "H-how much of that did you hear?"

"None. But I saw the whole thing."

She looked relieved. "Good. Now, we'd better run. We'll be late." So they ran. And Sam smiled all the way.

**A/N: *Sam was short until probably some point in High School. Remember the bully who called him midget? Yeah. **

** Also, I don't ship Sam with anyone in particular. I mean, sure, Jess, but she dies in the pilot. It's really great, because I can read so much fanfiction. I can also ship Snikki! (Someone, please, send me a better ship name.)**

** Lastly, good news! I've decided on a new method of making sure I don't have any unwanted hiatuses. Starting with this chapter four, each time a chapter is reviewed, I will write and/or post the next one. However, once a chapter is reviewed once, it's no longer eligible. Chapters 1-3 don't count. So let me know! This cunts for all of my stories, starting now. If you're reading this in the future, chapters 1+2 of Sherlock IRL AU don't count either.**

** Happy Holidays,**

** Nikki Ross**


	5. Drama, Period 4

**A/N: Sorry guys. I know you all love Rosschester (My friend, team Leo leader, who knows me IRL and will appear in this story, helped me come up with a new ship name.) But it's time for the High School DRA-MAAAA! Literally. We're skipping half the day to get to drama class. Also, this is a message for assbuts-of-67, and I know I said this over PM, but I'll try to describe Cas some more. Also, a reply to team Leo leader; I think it was mostly weird because you know me, like I was literally standing next to you as you read that, but starting in Chapter six, I won't do it anymore. In this chapter, though, Dean will notice Cas' ass. Onward, MARCH!**

Fourth period; drama. Externally, Dean groaned and complained it was for sissies, but he was bubbling with excitement inside. He'd always liked acting and LARPing, but he wouldn't admit it to save his life. To save Sammy's? Maybe. When he got to class, his eyes fell upon a familiar figure. The boy from line. Completely straight not bisexual at all no sir Dean Winchester took the time to totally platonically check this kid out.

He noticed right off the bat that the boy had wonderfully blue eyes. Electric blue. Then his eyes wandered down that sexy face to the fanfiction lips. (Not that he read fanfiction about anime. Or watched anime.) Then he saw the jacket. Castiel (name tags were forced upon them by the teacher- today only thank GOD) wore what looked like a suit, but instead of a suit jacket, he wore a leather trench coat. And the pants really showed the curve of his ass. Not that Dean was looking.

He finally turned his attention away from Cas (what, he nicknamed him) when the teacher began to speak. "Hello class! I'm Mr. Singer. This year, we'll be preforming a play called _Supernatural_, which I wrote myself. The next week of exercises and behavior tests will determine who gets what part. The characters have no names, so your name will be the same as your characters. If you'd rather be on stage crew, please step forward." About 15 people stepped away from the group. None of them were Cas. "Alright, then. Let's begin."

**A/N: Sorry guys. There's more, but first there's some more middle school character writing to do. You'll be glad I did this. I hope…**


	6. Need a Ride?

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the chapter that cut off Chapter five. Sorry about that… You'll forgive me, I'm sure. This chapter is a lot of fun, anyway. Onward, MARCH!**

As the bell rang, the hallways turned to battlefields. Nikki could just go home, but she needed to locate and test her locker. Turning to Sam, she said, "I got locker 9-11. It's probably haunted." Sam nodded. That was an unfortunate locker. Luckily, his was locker 914, right next to it. If anything tried to attack her, he could distract it. It's not that he was a bad fighter. He was an excellent fighter, and could easily take out guys years older than him, if he wasn't so short. People seriously thought he was eight. However, he seemed to be at the beginning of a growth spurt. Also, his hair was getting browner, and he was considering growing it out. But that was off topic.

After Nikki tested her locker (it worked surprisingly well. Maybe it was haunted by a friendly ghost or something.) she got out her keys and they exited the building. They talked as they wandered toward the end of the campus. "Ugh. I'm walking home." She complained. She didn't seem all that upset, though.

"Your parents make you walk home?" Sam asked her incredulously.

"It's fine, really. I live four blocks up. Besides, I gotta walk my dog."

"I may be able to give you a ride. Wait. You have a dog?"

"Yeah. I just met her like three days ago, but she's the best. But are you sure it'd be ok?"

"Yeah. My brother's picking me up. I'll just text him."

Sam texted his older brother Dean. _Hey Dean. School's out. Can we give my friend a lift?_

Dean replied in seconds. _Sure. Be there in a few._

So Nikki and Sam waited outside the school for a few minutes when someone walked up to them. "Hey, Sammy!" they called.

"Hey Dean! This is my friend, Nikki. Can we give her a ride? She lives nearby."

Dean nodded. "Sure." He said, then turned to Nikki. "Hey Nikki. I'm Sam's brother, Dean." He held out his hand. She took it and shook it firmly, almost like a man would.

"I picked up on that." She said, smiling warmly. They walked over to where the car was when Nikki stopped. It was the only car in that part of the street, so it was obviously Dean's. _Whoa._ She thought to herself. _It's the god car. I'm atheist, but I know it's the god car. _Sam turned around.

"Everything alright?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm scared to touch it." She breathed.

"Why?" Dean asked, wary of this girl insulting his Baby.

"If I do, the illusion might break and it will transform from this beautiful 1967 Chevrolet Impala into my uncle's hideous neon green Mazda 2."

Dean couldn't help but laugh at that. "Don't worry. My Baby isn't turning into a Mazda anytime soon."

Nikki looked relieved. Turning to Sam, she said, "Your brother is really cool. The only thing that would make this better is if he played classic rock in his god car."

Sam looked horrified. "Not you too!" He replied. "Whatever you do, don't let him hear you say that or-" But Dean cut him off.

"Too late. Nikki, what do you consider classic rock?"

"Styx, Led Zeplin, Kansas, those things."

Dean nodded. "Lucky for you, that's all I listen too. Sammy usually makes me turn it down, but I think that maybe I'll put it to 10 volume today."

Sam looked like a horrible monster had tied him to a chair and made him watch as they tortured his puppy to death. "No, Dean, please don't do this…"

"Two against one, Sammy." The older brother said.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "I'll get you for this."

At that, Nikki couldn't help it anymore. She doubled over laughing. "If this is how you to act all the time, can I have a live feed from your house?"

After chatting for a few more minutes, they piled into the god car and drove off. On the way to Nikki's house though, while Sam was looking at her admiringly when his brother betrayed him.

"So, Sammy. Before you ask, yes you can date her. I like this one."

Sam went red from anger, but Nikki flushed in embarrassment. She then said something that made Dean laugh, but might as well have thrown Sam out the window.

"Sorry, but I have a boyfriend."

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuun! It's true, actually. I do have a boyfriend. Don't worry though, because in the story, I'll take care of that. Maybe in real life too, because I'm realizing I love him like a brother, not like a boyfriend. **

**So, what do you think? Does it make up for the shortness of Chapter 5? I hope so. I've wanted to write the 'god car' scene since I began this story. I really had fun writing it, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. As a heads up, if you're reading this and not reading my Sherlock IRL AU, there's a problem. See, they're gonna crossover. You need to read it. Anyway, LATERS! -Nikki**


	7. Sam's Revenge

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Think of this as Chapter 5, Part 2. Remember, Sam's a drama nerd. Onward, MARCH!**

Back in drama class, a week was up. And it was time to assign the roles. Mr. Singer began the Naming of The Characters.

"Alright class! As many of you know, today is the day! So, to start us off, our middle school volunteer, Sam Winchester, who gladly accepted the role of the younger brother."

Dean was shocked. There was Sammy, on stage. Sam looked at him and grinned, then mouthed, 'This is my revenge.' Damn kid! Wait… if their names were the same as their characters, and Sam was the younger brother, that meant-

"And for the older brother, Dean Winchester!"

Dean went on stage and accepted his updated script, the one with the names. He knew he was gonna have a character show up, an angel, who he wouldn't be able to stand at first and then they would slowly fall in love. At the end, there was a footnote that stated that, while a kissing scene wasn't necessary, it would be welcomed. _Now,_ he thought, _who's the angel?_ But before he could look, Mr. Singer answered his question.

"For the role of the angel, Castiel Novak!"

Dean thought two things at once: _Whoo!_ And _Crap I might die_. He wasn't sure where the _I might die_ part came from, but who knows. Maybe he'd find out.

**A/N: Don't worry- I've got a time skip coming up. Also, what do you think of my ingenious plan? If you're wondering, John Winchester is not in this play. He's not really in the story, either. Lastly, two things: one, sorry about the line break, I don't know how to get rid of it. Two, If I don't get some reviews on my Sherlock IRL AU **_**before **_**February, I'm canceling both stories. I can't have one without the other. Laters! -Nikki**


	8. It'll Be Okay, Prodigy Boy

**A/N: Heyyy guys! Please don't kill me for what I put at the end of Chapter 7. If these are gonna be a crossover, I need both stories. So, I need reviews to write more, thus continuing the story, enabling me to **_**have**_** a crossover. Capiche? Also, warning; the chapter you are about to read is very sad. Just a heads up. Onward, MARCH!**

Over the weeks, which turned into months, Sam and Nikki became best friends. Early on, Sky left their little group, opening up that position. Nikki treated Gizelle as her baby sister, and Jill as a high ranking friend. The others weren't jealous that he'd been promoted early. In fact, Sam overheard them talking about 'Rosschester' a lot.

When either of them would get a call slip, they would show the other their destination purely by accident. Then, after about five minutes, the other would 'go to the bathroom' then hide out near where the summoned one was. On the way back, they'd discuss what happened. Then, the summoned one would wait outside of the classroom for a few minutes while the one who'd 'gone to the bathroom' went in first.

The teachers had figured it out, and, unbeknownst to the two, shipped it as well. Mid November, Nikki started going to grief counseling on Mondays at third period. When confronted, she admitted that her mother had died in February if that year, 2014. So when, in 6th period of late November, Sam was called to the counseling office, of course Nikki followed him.

Sam was waiting for her at the stairs when she left. "Any idea why they're calling you?" she asked.

Sam shook his head. "None." He replied. Nikki did her best to hide her worry. They went downstairs, where Nikki waited at the doorway and Sam went in to except his phone call. Nikki heard everything he said.

"Hi dad."

"What about mom?"

_Oh no_

"No… there must be some mistake…"

Nikki put together what happened. Not the exact details, but enough to know that she wasn't the only motherless one anymore. She turned to the teacher in the door.

"Can I go in?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Sir, feel free to give me whatever detentions you want. My best friend is in there, and he needs me. Please let me pass."

The man appeared reluctant, but did as asked. She ran to Sam and engulfed him in a hug as he sobbed into her shoulder. After a few minutes, he pulled back and wiped his face off with some tissues, and they went back upstairs. He explained what happened on the way: his house back in Kansas caught fire. Mary hadn't survived. They were catching the flight back there tomorrow at 2 pm, but his dad and brother were out tonight, and wouldn't be back till 11 am tomorrow. Also, could he stay at her house? Once upstairs, Sam went to class while Nikki went in her locker to grab her phone, then snuck into the bathroom.

_Hey dad._ She texted. _Sorry to text in school, but it's an emergency. Sam's mom died in a fire and his family is out of town till tomorrow. Can he crash at our place tonight? I don't trust him to be alone right now._

She got a quick reply. _Normally, I'd yell at you for texting me during school, then make some sarcastic remark about you having a guy over for the night, but you're right. This is an emergency. Of course it's ok._

Nikki sighed in relief. Her dad and Sam got along, and he'd come over plenty, but they always took him home before bed. She was glad she'd avoided the sarcasm. She quickly returned her phone to her locker, than ran back to class. It was Friday; no way was she missing the social minutes. She'd made quite a name for herself when she'd beaten up that eighth grader. She'd be missed.

After school, she quickly grabbed Sam and practically carried him to her house. It was hard, as he'd had a huge growth spurt and now was the size of an adolescent moose with adorably long hair. Also, she'd been where he was right now, and she understood the want to just curl up and die. She'd had it too.

Once home, she quickly walked her dog, watching him in the house cam to make sure he didn't leave or attempt self-harm or suicide. When she got back, he followed her orders. Lie down on the sofa, have a blanket, eat the soup, yes you have to eat the soup, now let's watch a videotaped version of Les Miserables, original Broadway version. (Pirate Bay is awesome.) Since neither had homework, they just watched movies and plays all day.

After the 2nd movie, Sam told her he'd be gone for a week. She replied that from 9 pm to 3 am California time, she'd be available if he needed to talk. Every day. That night, she sat with Sam on the top bunk of her bed and stayed there until he fell asleep. Carefully, she climbed down as to not wake him up.

The week he was in Kansas, Sam really only missed one thing. Nikki came out to Jill and Gizelle about her bisexuality. She made them swear not to tell anyone, especially not Sam. She didn't know how he'd react, especially now, while he was grieving. She didn't want to lose him, or him to lose her.

**A/N: Sorry about the sad. Everything about me, er, Nikki, is true. I'm bi, and my mom passed in February. I hope you liked the chapter. And for those of you who were confused about my avatar, it's the bi flag. Anyway, laters! -Nikki **


	9. Mine'll Have 10 Other People

**A/N: Sorry for the feels last chapter… But we're doing a reverse time skip, something I swore to myself I would never do! And, **_**the same feels attack!**__**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **_** I promise, after this, no more traveling into the past. Let's leave that up to the Doctor. Well, except when necessary. Onward, MARCH!**

October, 2014

SaMoHi Drama Period 4

"Alright everyone!" Mr. Singer announced. "Now that you can all do acts one through three in your sleep, we can start acts one through four!"

Two Days Later

Barn Scene Time

Tech was doing a great job. Everything really did look and sound like a storm. Then came the crash and light failures. Castiel came on. The two did their bit; everyone was great, etc., etc. One thing Dean noticed was Cas' hair; apparently it had been done up to look really, really hot. Castiel was also a great actor, like Dean. Which is why Dean was shocked when Mr. Singer told them to practice their parts together, not just the barn scene, outside of school. Apparently Castiel was too.

"But sir, please. Don't make me spend more time with _him_," he begged, gesturing at Dean, "than necessary."

"Ya idjit! That's the problem! Your contempt for each other is obvious! Sure, that'll work for your next four scenes, but have ya read the script?!"

Castiel bowed his head. "Yes, sir." Turning to Dean, he asked, "Since we have to practice outside of school hours, when and where would you suggest?"

"Well, personally, after school on Fridays would be best. Your house or mine?"

"Mine'll have ten other people in it."

"Other than Sam, mine'll be empty. Let's go there."

Castiel nodded in agreement. "You got a ride? I walk."

Dean grinned broadly. "Oh yeah."

That Friday, After School

Dean proudly showed off his Baby to Cas. "This here is my car. Don't do _anything,_ and I mean _anything_, to hurt her."

"Alright." Castiel replies, one eyebrow raised. _Her? Really?_

"Good. Now we got to go get Sam and give his girlfriend a ride home. Oh, and they both insist they're just friends, so don't say anything. You're riding shotgun."

"Ok Dean." The black haired man replied without lowering the eyebrow. If anything, it rose.

So they got into the Impala and drove to Lincoln Middle school. Once there, they both exited the vehicle, but Castiel made the mistake of slamming his door, which earned him a glare from the elder Winchester. Saving him from being yelled at was Sam leaning against the building, a blonde in a leather jacket next to him. "Hi Dean!" he shouted.

"Hey Winchester!" the girl said with a two finger wave.

"Hey Sam! 'Sup Nikki!" Dean replied. Castiel saw what Dean had said earlier; he wasn't good on feelings, but those two _totally_ had a thing. And Castiel was pretty damn close to emotionally retarded. Another thing he saw was in the girl's – apparently Nikki's – eyes. While Sam clearly was hiding his feelings for her for standard reasons (ie, fear of rejection, she's taken, etc.) she was hiding hers from… guilt? He couldn't put his finger on it. [His near emotional retardedness was a special case; he could read others extremely well, but as he did not feel much emotion, he couldn't identify it.]

After a few minutes, Nikki looked fed up with waiting, and turned to Dean, asking, "Who's your friend?" Dean ignored her implications and introduced him. Nikki had been looking at Dean's face closely, probably trying to read him. Apparently, she was better than Castiel, because she somehow saw something that made her confused, then shocked, then a kind of 'aha/yes!' feeling. He briefly wondered if Dean was gay and that's what she figured out, but quickly dismissed the thought after remembering him checking out Jo Harvell during one of her scenes with Sam.

On the way to Nikki's house to drop her off, it became very clear that the three of them were good friends. The Winchesters had adopted the girl into their family, and she looked at Dean like you would an older brother. Not that Cas was jealous that these two people who weren't even related had a better sibling-like relationship than he and his actual siblings. No. Of course not. Not at all.

Later, during practice, the three really became their characters. Over the next two weeks, Dean and Cas (Dean's nickname for Castiel) became best friends. And, like their characters, though neither of them knew it, they were slowly falling in love.

o-0-o

That day in November, Dean had arranged to go to Cas' after school. He'd even left his Baby at home after dropping off Sam. He didn't like having her in the high school parking lot; no shelter from birds. Sam knew the drill; walk home with Nikki until they reached her place, (she lived on the way to their house) then continue the rest of the way alone. It was only another fifteen minutes on foot.

So when he got the call at lunch, Cas was right next to him. Only a single man tear was spared. He and Cas did, however, stick together the rest of the day. They had all the same classes. Dean would've gone home after school to watch Sammy, but Cas had maybe one day a year when he had the house to himself, and his dad had made it clear that he had to have someone there, or he had to go with the rest of the family. Dean knew that Cas couldn't be in close quarters with all of them at once; usually only ten were home at a time, but his family was like, thirty people. He couldn't do that to his best friend. So, he went to Cas' house as planned. Sam had Nikki there to help him; if Dean deserted, Cas would have no one.

And in reality, Dean'd be alone too. He couldn't ask Sam to be his rock if he wanted to be Sam's. So he needed Cas just as much as Cas needed him. In fact, he needed Cas more.

**A/N: So I decided to have mercy and not emotionally damage you by watching Dean break… yet. You guys have yet to see what happens at Cas' house. (MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) Also, you're welcome for a musical episode reference. And about that episode, the argument that Dean said 'no' to Destiel is invalid, because if you remember, his tone was that of a man who has been caught in a humiliating situation and trying to deny it. If Cas had said no too, then fine. I'd give up. This is why my anti Wincest argument remains valid! Both Dean and Sam denied it when they were alone together. So yeah. Deal with it. And Team Leo Leader, thanks for supporting me. Just don't ell anyone who knows me IRL that I'm bi, because the only people we both know go to camp, and I would bet my honor as a fangirl that Mary Charlotte would find out, then make fun of/shun me very loudly, so the whole universe knows. Since I've only told like four people I know including you none of which are my family, that might be bad. Anyway, LATERS! -Nikki**


	10. Team Leo Leader's First Apperance

**A/N: Sorry to get all sad last time… and the time before that… and next time… because next time it's gonna be the day in November. But today we're going back to October! Yay! Remember, Sam and Nikki are like, insta-besties, so that applies. Also, Sam, while taller, is still short in this one. He became tall last chapter, but this is a back to the past kinda thing. He'll be a moose soon. Team Leo Leader, here's your chapter! Onward, MARCH!**

"Sam! Guess what!" Nikki said excitedly during lunch.

"What?"

"My friend Leah from Maryland is coming to stay with me for a bit while her parents do a bunch of work stuff!"

"That's cool! When?"

"Today! Her flight comes in at seven; my dad'll pick her up on his way home! She'll be coming to school with us for a bit."

"That's great. Can't wait to meet her. What's she like?"

After thinking for a bit, Nikki said, "Me, but shorter and with brown hair. Oh, and crazier."

Sam nodded. "Sounds pretty cool."

Leah was readily accepted into the group the next day and joined the unsaid sibling hood of all of them. She was caught talking about Rosschester on the second day, this time by Nikki, who blushed furiously when she figured out what it was, which was like half a second. That beat Sam's time by just under ten minutes. Nikki and Sam were hanging out on Fridays after school a lot anyway, so now Leah came too.

One particularly eventful Friday, Nikki was in the bathroom while Sam and Nikki were just chillin' for a bit. The two had to hold their hangout spot, though they were happy to do so. That is, until Sam saw some strange guy who had to be about fourteen come up behind Leah. "Leah, look-" he began, but the guy had already grabbed her.

"What- Who- the hell?!" she screamed. She struggled, but he held on. Sam tried to help her, but this guy was strong and experienced. Leah was screaming, while the guy kept groping and whispering into her ear, pulling her back. He didn't get far though.

A little ways away, Lucifer and Gabriel, two brothers, were walking home from college due to an early break. They heard the screams and tore off in that direction. Lucifer got their first, and quickly dispatched the would-be rapist and helped Leah to her feet. "You ok?" he asked, concerned.

"Y-Yeah." She replied, out of breath, in a voice hoarse from screaming. That was when Gabriel arrived.

"Did my brother here do a sufficient job of saving you?" he asked.

"Yeah." She repeated, more steadily this time. "I'm Leah, this is my friend Sam," she said, gesturing at the brown haired heap by the shed, "and we're waiting for a friend Nikki. Thank you so much."

Lucifer grinned. "I'm Lucifer, and this slowpoke here is Gabriel. I'm glad we got here in time."

Leah returned the college student's grin with a smile. "Luci, Gabe, believe me, so am I."

While Lucifer processed being called 'Luci' and Gabriel tried not to laugh, Nikki returned. She saw an unconscious stranger on the ground, Leah standing but definitely shaken, and two strange men in their twenties in front of her. Running over, she asked, "OHMYGOD ARE YOUOK?!"

"Yeah, thanks to Luci and Gabe here."

"Wait… where's Sam?"

"Over there." Leah replied, pointing to the one in question who was now stirring into consciousness.

"SAM!" Nikki panicked as she ran over. She took his pulse and asked over and over, "Are you ok? Sam, wake up! Are you alright?" until finally he opened his eyes.

"Uuuggghhh. Yes I'm ok. Help me up." And that's the story of the time Luci and Gabe became age-gap friends with some twelve year olds, while Lucifer became age-gap besties with Leah.

**A/N: There team Leo leader I wrote the chapter. You happy now? ****Read ad review my Sherlock IRL AU, don't forget to review this, etc. etc., laters! -Nikki**


End file.
